


Begging Forgiveness...

by flickawhip



Category: Mr. Selfridge (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU for season 1. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging Forgiveness...

The wounded woman had been stumbling down the road alone for a while before she collapsed on the doorstep of Lady Mae's home. She had been let in by the woman, who had sent her to see Rose Selfridge. She had dragged herself up, collapsing at the woman's feet, both tearful and all but broken, her voice weakly husky from the screaming she had been doing lately. 

"Mrs Selfridge... please forgive me."

She was desperate and it was pretty clear in her tone, the way she was shaking and sobbing. Mrs. Selfridge looked at the girl unable to speak or comprehend what she was seeing or hearing. Mae had sent the butler in with a note, a simple note 'Ms. Ellen Love' was all it said. Rose looked at the note, then at the girl, then back at the note before smiling softly and helping the girl to stand. Ellen rose nervously. Rose smiled and stroked her face.

"I forgive you…"  
"I... I had no idea he was so... rough with you."

Ellen's words were choked, nervous even now. Rose waved her hand to cut off any more conversation and kissed the girl. Ellen whimpered softly, submitting instantly. Rose gently caressed the girl. Ellen mewled softly.  
"Come to bed sweetie…"

Rose said softly. Ellen nodded mutely. Rose led her to bed and wrapped them in the sheets to sleep, smiling when Ellen sighed softly and nuzzled into her neck to sleep.


End file.
